vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liana's Journal
Liana's Journal belongs to the female character, Liana Talbot, in Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment. She uses blue chinese-like clothes, and is red-haired. :The schoolmistress at a Church of Restoration in Tolby. A former member of a Biruni science team, she once had a hand in numerous atrocities. Turned to teaching and charity as a way of atoning for her sins. Killed by Menicks, but not before confessing to her most beloved students. -''Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment'' ingame encyclopedia Liana used to be part of a researching team studing the Flames of Judgment, and she wrote a diary briefly commenting on their advance and her feelings about the situation. Her diary entries can be collected and read in the game. Liana's Journal #1 :"Wintersduck the 9th, 308. :Say goodbye to Liana the tavern wench, and hello to the Freshman Liana Talbot, University of Braph!" Liana's Journal #2 :"Springsdawn the 20th. :I got the intership! Professor Jace vouched for me, and I'm headed off to Gillbaris Island with Bergen. We'll be processing ore samples at some new lab there. Oops; I'm not supposed to write about that. Oh, well, time to start packing!" Liana's Journal #3 :"Springsdusk the 5th. :Bergen and I had a breakthrough today. We found what must be some kind of meteor shard. Still hot to the touch. Of course, the higher-ups took the credit. They're calling it the 'Magic Stone'. Wonder how many meetings it took them to come out with that name." Liana's Journal #4 :"Summersdawn the 9th. :A worker died in a fall today. Oddly, just as he died, the Magic Stone flared up with this incredible energy, and burned for three minutes with no apparent fuel. Chief Dumas is intrigued, and told the two of us to make it happed again. We're full-fledged researchers now!" Liana's Journal #5 :"Summerdawn the 19th. :Another worker died, and the stone fired up again. Bergen's got a theory that the Flames - Dumas insists on the capital F - feed on dying souls. Whatever the cause, imagine the possibilities. Limitless energy for the whole country. Maybe even the whole world!" Liana's Journal #6 :"Summerspeak the 6th. :Test subjects have arrived. Condemned prisoners. Murderers, mostly. Dumas wants to find the Stone's upper limits." Liana's Journal #7 :"Summersdusk the 21st. :Stone's power astronomical. Possibilities greater than imagined. Problem: too many soulds, too fast, nearly caused and overload. Bergen says we need a fail-safe. Dumas says that's a waste of time. Still, we'll start extracting souls more gradually." Liana's Journal #8 :"Autumnspeak the 30th. :Out of subjects again. Dumas paid a visit to Braph's prison warden. More subjects on their way. The Stone's right next to me, and we can't do anything with it until they get here. We only need a few more" Liana's Journal #9 :"Wintersdawn the 2nd, 309. :Went through our last subject yesterday. Pickpocket. Younger than me. Said he just wanted to go home. So close to a breakthrough. Just a few more subjects. But the prison's empty. Where can we get them?" Liana's Journal #10 :"Springsdusk the 18th, 309. :I haven't written in a long time. I left the lab months ago. Couldn't do it anymore. Bergen wrote to me, said the project's been put on hiatus. So now they'll stop hurting people, but everyone else they hurt... I mean 'we' hurt... It was all for nothing." Liana's Journal #11 :"Springsdusk the 20th. :My dorm room was trashed while I was out last night. I think Dumas' freaks are looking for me. Who am I kidding? I AM one of Dumas' freaks." Liana's Journal #12 :"Springsdusk the 22nd. :I'm done. I quit school, told the Professor everything. I hope something's done about it, but... I don't know. I'm a murderer, and worse, I can't make excuses for it. Is there any way I can ever make up for it all? Someone, please show me how." Category:Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment